Desdendelle
Agent Desdendelle, real name Shaul, is an alternate universe version of Boarder!Desdendelle, who served in the Department of Floaters before his retirement. Agent Profile Appearance Desdendelle's physical appearance underwent significant changes over his career. Originally, he was about 1.7 metres tall, with brown eyes and light-brown hair and a fair complexion, sporting a short moustache and a goatee. He was entombed in a Jian Shang Di suit of cyber-armour in a mission gone wrong;"Grey Area" it could pass for a suit of Japanese scale armour if not for the gold trim, three-visored helmet and lack of any openings. However, Medical has managed to transport his CyberBrain into a Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex cyborg chassis,"Thank You and Goodnight" and he now looks like his old self again, except for four input-output jacks in the nape of his neck which he usually hides with his coat. Personality The first thing anybody will notice about Des is his coat, of which he rather fond. The second is the over-abundance of tea surrounding him. He's not the most approachable person, tending to be a bit tense in the company of strangers. Together with a somewhat shy disposition and a tendency to be insensitive (paying attention is not easy for him), he might, at first, drive people away. However, he actually becomes rather friendly if people bother to talk with him. He'd offer tea to anybody who'd care for a cup (and for some who wouldn't) and talk like nobody's business. His quirks become readily apparent, too: he has no problem with cursing in Hebrew, switching linguistic registers in the middle of a sentence, being Captain Obvious, dropping quotes left, right and centre or just being generally weird. Those who withstand the onslaught (and the ever-present sarcasm) – or, like Rina Dives, come to him seeking aid – find a loyal, staunch friend who does, somehow, always keep his calm even at the face of trying circumstances. Always? Well, almost. His second recorded mission shook him badly; the sight of a character replacement torturing a mother in front of her child and another replacement mass-murdering civilians drove him to the brink. He was hospitalised in FicPsych after that mission; while they did get him back on his legs, he keeps having nightmares about that mission. There is no doubt that the damage is lasting and lurking below the surface. He is bonded with Khataltelet the brown fire-lizard,"Fire-Lizard Hatching" (RP log), Aug 24—Sep 4, 2015 and dated Agent Dawn McKenna from July 2015 until his retirement from the PPC in March 2017. Ten Years Hence It seems that Des took the mantle of an agent trainer sometime before 2034. He also field-tests gadgets for DoSAT."TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" Mission Logs ID: front, back (thanks to Neshomeh). Partnered with Anebrin * Prologue: "Introducing the Agents" (circa August 2012 HST) ** In which Des meets his new partner. * Mission 1: "Lucid Nonsense" (Doctor Who x Artemis Fowl, circa October 2012 HST) ** In which Des and Anebrin tackle a fic with extremely bad grammar, a horde of minis, and two character replacements. ** Original fic: "Artemis Fowl and the Time Lord!" by Heiki Koboi (link broken; fic deleted). * Mission 2: "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" (Rated M) (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo, between 1st and 11th December 2012 HST), with Agents Ari, Tera, Theia (DF), Jake and Jiashu (DMS) ** In which Des and Anebrin team up with Agents Ari, Tera, Theia, Jake and Jiashu to take down a crossover which replaces the whole of the Nanohaverse, as well as containing excessive, trivialised murder. ** Original fic: "TSAB DOWNFALL: Halo War" by Aeos React. Rated M, NSFB. * Mission 3: "End in Tears" (Forgotten Realms, February 2013 HST) ** In which Des and Anebrin tackle a Forgotten Realms badfic and Des loses a partner. ** Original fic: "The Knight of Death: The Bane From Within" by Kappa Taicho. Partnered with the Librarian * Mission 4: "Of Course I still Love You" (Forgotten Realms, a few days after "End in Tears") ** In which Des and his new partner tackle an unusual Sue. ** Original "badfic": "Battle of the Heroes" by Huinesoron. ** This mission was heavily edited before its publication as part of the Ispace Wars project. The original version is available here. * Interlude 1: "Frank Exchange of Views" (March 2013 HST), with Officers Guardsman, Naya and Terabyte ** In which Des shares a table at Rudi's with a trio of DIA officers. * Interlude 2: "Beats Working" (sometime during 2013 HST), with agents Doc, Vania and Library (DF). ** In which Des figures that doing maintenance beats working. * Interlude 3: "Fate Amenable to Change" (May 2015 HST), with Agent Rina Dives ** In which Des and the Librarian get a special guest. * Mission 5: "Misophist" (Doctor Who x Harry Potter, about a week after "Fate Amenable to Change"), with Agents Rina Dives and Zeb ** In which Des and the Librarian team up with Rina and her partner to take down a particularly nasty Harry Potter replacement. ** Original fic: "Purity" by Apple2011. * Appears in Mission 5.5: "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic) ** In which the Librarian is temporarily partnered with Rina to take down shipped versions of themselves. ** Original fic not available online. * Mission 6: "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter), with Agents Rina Dives and Zeb and Technician Corolla ** In which Des has enough and calls for some help in order to tackle a Harry Potter badfic. ** Original fic: "Harry Potter and the Four Founders" by Darth Marrs. NSFW. * Mission 7: "Little Rascal" (Harry Potter x Thunderbirds) ** In which Des and the Librarian tackle a Replacement!Sue that managed to replace not one but two characters as once. Des is not amused. ** Original fic: "Alan Tracy and The Philosophers Stone" by CSIRide-Kirk. * Mission 8: "Just Testing" (Five Nights at Freddy's x Warframe), with Agents Valon Vance and Kala Jeng ** In which Des joins Valon and Kala in stalking the Stalker. Murderous animatronics are also involved. ** Original fic: "Foxy's Reckoning" by VentXekart. * Interlude 3: "Happy Idiot Talk," with Agent Dawn McKenna ** In which Des meets Dawn and silliness ensues. * Mission 9: "Arbitrary" (Star Wars x Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** The fic is arbitrary, the rest is not. ** Original fic: "Star Wars: The Avatar Version" by Brandon Burns. * Mission 10: "Wisdom Like Silence" (The Inheritance Cycle x Ratchet & Clank), with Agent Zeb ** In which Des partners up with Zeb and demonstrates a fondness for historical warcries. ALALALALALALALA! ** Original fic: "Ratchet & Clank: Home" by Grind3r. * Interlude 5: "Well, I Was in the Neighbourhood," with Agent Pinfire Opal ** Des and the Librarian get another guest. Gems, tea, and origin stories ensue. * Mission 11: "Prosthetic Conscience" (Star Wars x Doctor Who) ** Anybody in need of one? Des thinks the Librarian definitely needs one. ** Original fic: "A Disturbance in the Force" by Arctic Marauder. * Interlude 6: "Helpless in the Face of Your Beauty," with Agent Dawn McKenna ** Des and Dawn drink tea. Fluff ensues. * Interlude 7: "Grey Area" ** A mission goes awry and the Librarian is captured by a Stu. What will Des do? * Interlude 8: "Lasting Damage II" ** The aftermath of "Grey Area" is explored. * Mission 12: "Prime Mover" (Star Wars x Star Trek: The Original Series), with Agents Reader and Kozar. ** This particular team-up certainly drives Des up the metaphorical wall. ** Original fic: "Star Trek: Refuges" by shaperlord67. * Mission 13: "Irregular Apocalypse" (Harry Potter), with Agent Aviator ** Des and the Librarian are made probation officers, and the fic certainly doesn't help the resident cyborg's mood. ** Original fic: "Bloody Tears", by Saturn-hime. * Makes an appearance in Interlude 9: "Excuses and Accusations" with Agents Aviator, Zeb, and the Reader ** The Librarian's obsession with the Osirians' Riddle comes to a head. The results aren't pretty. * Makes an appearance in Mission 14: "No More Mr Nice Guy" (Doctor Who), with the Aviator ** The Librarian and the Aviator are sent on a mission on their own. There are consequences. ** Original fic: "A Treasured Discover" by LizzeXX. * Interlude 10: "You'll Thank Me Later," with the Aviator. ** It's going to be a wild ride... * Mission 15: "Shoot Them Later" (Harry Potter x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha), with the Aviator ** In which the Librarian, Des and the Aviator tackle a torturer!replacement of Harry Potter. ** Original fic: "Star Class" by Myrddin le Fay. NSFW. * Mission 16: "Thank You and Goodnight" (Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri) ** In which the Librarian and Des branch into Bad Het. ** Original fic: "A Casual Conversation" by WaddleBuff. NSFW. * Interlude 11: "Sweet and Full of Grace," with the Guardsman and Terabyte ** The Guardsman fanboys over Des. * Interlude 12: "Invincible," with Dawn McKenna. ** Des and Dawn discuss education. * Mentioned in Interlude 13: "What'll I Do," with Abaddon, Dawn McKenna, and T'Zar ** Des retires, and Dawn turns to one of her oldest friends for advice. Ten Years Hence * "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" ** (2034) Agent Trainer Desdendelle gets a new trainee. ** Original Fic: "All this trouble for a girl" by milesdog3. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Retired Agents